Ep. 27: It's The Final Punch
is the twenty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the conclusion of the two-parter introducing the rivalry of Jin Matoba and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. Synopsis Ryo undergoes special training in order to gain the speed needed to both take down Jin Matoba and save his teammates from the resilient Pot Taoist. Plot Back at the base, Shoji is upset at the lost of Rin. Ryo is there and is wounded but seems fine. Ryo thinks back to his duel with Jin. Jin goes to a hospital for another master, this one in a wheelchair, and he offers him flowers. Aki, who apparently works there, sees this and is wary. Jin tries but fails to hurt the man. The man jumps out of his wheelchair like a true master only to be killed there and then. Jin and Aki talk by a bridge. She tries to snap him out of it but they can't help to remember their past. Where Jin and Aki were happy and he gave her necklace with two hearts. Then Aki remembers when he was hurt by her father and she, a high school student at the time, came to heal his wounds. He brings up the subject of his hand. He then remembers how he lost his hand. Jin leaves her much to her dislike. The four male Dairangers practice Kenpo but Ryo is still hurt. Pot Taoist attacks once again, taunting them. Pot Taoist taunts them that he has captured Rin. Gara and Shaddam watch from the sidelines. Kazu, Shoji, and Daigo transform and fight the Gorma. The monster sucks in Shoji, Ryo trying to get his strength back, screams. Jin enjoys the night at home with wine and music, he touches a flower with his prosthetic hand. That night, Zaidosu concentrates his energy into the purple orb. Zaidosu's orb glows with a red skull. Ryo practices at the base with candles, withstanding the heat from the candles. Ryo wanted to take off his a skeletal-like armor. He saw his friends crying for help in the head of the candles. He continued practicing, for the sake of his captured friends. Master Kaku peered in to his pupil's plight. Jin arrives at the beach with his sporty car. Aki sees Jin once again. Jin is confronted by Ryo ready to fight him. Jin takes off his jacket. Meanwhile, Kazu and Daigo fight the monster. They are knocked down. Ryo and Jin race by the beach and then Ryo reveals his spring-full armor, he rips off to reveal his scars. They fight and Ryo is just as lightning fast. Aki approaches the two and pleads to Jin to stop the madness. Ryo takes advantage of the distraction and Ryo then sucker punches Jin into the water. Kazu and Daigo are severely beaten. Ryo finally arrives, ready to fight. Pot Taoist captures the other two and teases Ryo. Pot Taoist shoots fire at Ryo and from the fire, he has transformed and is standing. Ryuuranger blinds Pot Taoist's third eye, burning it. Ryo tries a new attack, where he punches Pot Taoist relentlessly. His final punch is fueled with his passion. The attack brings Pot Taoist down and the four are released and rejoin Ryo. Pot Taoist grows huge and the Dairanger call their Mythical Chi Beasts. Jin crawls out of the ocean to the beach, defeated. Zaidosu approaches him and offers him great power, but he must first get rid of his weakness. Aki comes for Jin and Zaidosu disappears. Jin struggles to get up, she hugs him and pleads once again. He seems to be coming around. Just when she thinks he has forgotten his vendetta, he punches her. The flowers that represented their love burns in her mind. She falls to the ground and Jin raises up. Zaidosu appears and raises his purple orb and it is full of electricity. Red lightning falls from the sky and engulf him. At the same time, Dairen'oh fights the Pot Taoist, Jin becomes a Gorma. Jin rises up and Zaidosu is happy at his new creation. The Pot Taoist is destroyed. Zaidosu tries giving Jin an order. Jin jumps on his shoulder, knocking him down and tells him he isn't going to follow his master. The Dairanger return to the beach and Ryo finds Jin's coin. Jin's laughter is heard. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Aki: *Aki's father: *Master Chen: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *The fight scene is enacted in the Akibaranger episode Martial Arts Delusion, with Akiba Red as Jin and Akiba Yellow as Aki, as a scheme to get Ryu Ranger (wearing a springed muscle suit) back to his senses. *This episode aired the day before the premiere of Day of the Dumpster, the first episode of Power Rangers (two days before if the time difference between the U.S. and Japan is taken into account). DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue